


Weird Puppy

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Chuulivia if you squint, Comedy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Basically the prompt was: cerberus is lost and you found it, you have to return it to the underworld.





	Weird Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> made to fight my writer block  
> and i was supposed to post this a lot earlier but couldn't sorry :(
> 
> have fun!
> 
> edit: minor layout edit

Jiwoo was closing the shop like every saturday evening. Today has been calm at the shop and she was thankful because she was pretty much tired of her busy week.  
She took a deep breath, her eyes closed in the freshness of the night. She looked up to see there was stars in the sky, she smiled.  
On the way to her home, Jiwoo decided to walk through the park, even when it was creeping the sht out of her at night. At the exact moment she thought it was scary as hell to be here she heard movement in the bush next to her. She stopped breathing praying for her life and cursing herself for wanting to enjoy the calm of the park after a long day. She expected a killer to come outside the bush but no, only a puppy was snoring.

 

"Wow do killers use puppies to kill people now?"

  
Jiwoo approached the tiny animal, her eyes widening.

 

"omg he has three heads"

 

One of the heads sighted and Jiwoo definitely squealed. She squatted next to the puppy and extended her hand (a dumb move if you ask me but understand her it's cute okay), caressed one the head. Jiwoo stopped moving when it woke up, maybe it could bite her (to death a dog with three head what are you thinking Jiwoo) but he only groaned, yawned and moved to come closer to the girl.  
In the second, she decided to take him home, no matter how weird it was, the puppy was cute.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

Jiwoo did some researches about a three-headed dog, found out it was called the Cerberus, he was supposed to be the Guardian of the Underworld but was he really? After all it was a little puppy (with three heads what could happen really) maybe he was one of the pup of the actual Cerberus. In doubt, she called him Cerberus to see, and he responded right away with a tiny-cutie woof.  
She tried to give all sorts of food but he only accepted fresh meat, actually with time she saw that each head had their own preference for meat (do they? he? think you're rich or something?)

 

One day Jiwoo came home to chaos in her own house, once again. She started crying because she had an awful day at work and now that 3-headed dog ate a chair, completely, ruined her carpet and broke one of the vase (gifted by a friend, very ugly, good boy).

 

"That's it. I'm going to find your owner and I'm going to give you back, I'm tired of you Cerberus"

 

All the heads turned to Jiwoo with their puppy kicked eyes, perhaps Jiwoo squealed again.

 

"I can't keep you and you know that, you're definitely not from this world. And you eat way too much meat do you think I'm rich?"

 

The puppy laid down on Jiwoo's feet (adorbs). The girl rubbed his back with a smile, she actually liked his company, he was really warm and cute she couldn't believe all the bad things she read about The Cerberus.  
She took her phone and text the number on Cerberus' collar maybe the Underworld was actually worried about their lost pup. She still couldn't quite believe anything like that but she had a 3-headed dog in her apartment, so why not believe in the Underworld.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── • 

 

 

She only had to tell Cerberus to find Home for him to pull his leash far in a dark forest. Jiwoo wasn't really reassured but she was with the guardian of the Underworld, what could happen?

 

"oh wow where are you taking me Berus?"

 

He stopped in front of a cave and turned around to sit next to Jiwoo.

 

"I'm not going in there!"

 

She looked down at him.  
One of the head howled, a tiny howl but still echoing in the cave.

 

"Oh my god shut up"

 

Another head bite the leg of her pants and pulled it.

 

"it's super scary and dark and dead Berus"

 

"That's the concept yes." a voice from the underworld (literally).

 

Jiwoo almost died on the spot. "Don't kill me please"

 

A beautiful girl with long black hair came out of the cave looking middly annoyed by the comment but smile when she saw Cerberus.

 

"Hey baby where have you been?"

 

Jiwoo let go the leash and the dog jump on the other girl, she smiled.

 

"So..?"

 

The girl was squatting and petting the three-headed dog smiling fondly, she was happy to see her pet back.

 

"Come with me, I have to thank you"

 

"Isn't the Underworld? I'm still alive and I plan on living a little more thank you very much."

 

Cerberus came to pulled Jiwoo's pants once again.

 

"Berus...it's because it's you okay"

 

The other girl smiled.

 

"I'm not gonna kill you, if you're wondering, I believe your life will be longer than just this."

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

The two girls were sitting in a all black but oddly warm and welcoming office.

 

"You know you're only able to be here alive because Berus likes you, I find this incredibly interesting. I mean, only deads can enter this World but obviously the Great Guardian made an exception."

 

"Im just returning your weird puppy"

 

"You protected and cared for that weird puppy like you say"

 

One of the head was still chewing a toy when another looked at Jiwoo full puppy eyes, she squealed.

 

"You like him, don't you?"

 

"God dammit"

 

The other girl flinched.

 

"No cursing in the Underworld? Seriously?"

 

"It's my sister come on, we don't even hate each other"

 

"Oh. Oh God is a woman?"

 

The black haired girl hums with a little smile.

 

"Yeah whatever you call it, she is a woman. It's a bit more complicated then that actually, we're 3 sisters, one above, my twin, one under, me, one anywhere, our big sister. We never know where she is, probably eating bread with a cute girl somewhere."

 

Jiwoo looks around nodding, she sees a bunch of game consoles. (Yes the Goddess of the Underworld is a gamer and what about it?)

 

"Anyway thank you I was really worried for Berus. He is supposed to be the Guardian of the Underworld but look at this little boy"

 

She patted one of the head smiling dumbly.

 

"Yeah...well your little boy ate one of my chair and peed on my carpet. But I guess he's cute."

 

"The way you look at him says so much more Jiwoo."

 

"Oh so now we call each others name? What's yours?"

 

The girl sighted and looked in Jiwoo's eyes.

 

"You know I can't tell you my name. I'm a Goddess."

 

Jiwoo looked away.

 

"I need to go anyway."

 

Cerberus barked, Jiwoo looked down with a sad face, reached one the head to pat it.

 

"Berus you know I can't stay"

 

He bite softly the hand. Jiwoo frowns, it's not hurting but he's not supposed to bite people.

 

"Hey! You can't bite people, Cerberus you know it's bad."

 

One of the head sighted, another growled a little, not letting Jiwoo's hand go.

 

"Olivia."

 

Jiwoo looked at the girl, she was biting her bottom lip.

 

"You can call me Olivia, if you want."

 

Jiwoo tilted her head and smiled, Cerberus was now licking her hand.

 

"Nice to meet you Olivia"

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

Jiwoo was finally having her break at work, she was checking her phone. Just a text from Olivia asking her if she wanted to come and see Berus. She smiled widely and answered the text.

(3:25pm)  
Want me to come and play with you too?

(3:26pm)  
CAN WE PLAY MARIO KART TOGETHER?

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

"Is that a family picture?"

 

"Uh....yeah....they're my sisters."

 

"Holy crap they're cute"

 

Olivia looks at her with a slight disgust on her face.

 

"I mean...you know..."

 

She still looks at Jiwoo with a frown.

 

"Sorry."

 

"You're the cutest to me." Jiwoo mutters to herself hoping the goddess doesn't hear.


End file.
